1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a polarizer and the manufacturing method thereof, and the liquid crystal panel having the polarizer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal devices (LCDs) are thin and flat display devices having a plurality of colorful or black/white pixels. Usually, the LCDs are arranged in front of a light source or a reflective surface. LCDs are characterized by attributes such as low consumptions, high display performance, small volume, and light, and thus are greatly adopted so as to be the main trend of display devices. Currently, thin film transistor (TFT) LCDs is the most popular one.
Usually, the LCD includes a liquid crystal panel and an up polarizer and a down polarizer attached to the surfaces of the liquid crystal panel to form polarized beams, which control whether the light beams may be passed through. The polarizers may include release film, adhesive layer, a first protection layer, a polarized film, a second protection layer, and a surface protection film stacked in turn. Before attaching the polarizers on the liquid crystal panel, the release film is removed from the polarizer so as to attach the adhesive layer to the liquid crystal panel. After the polarizer is attached, the surface protection film is removed.
The transmission rate of the conventional polarizers may be around 42%. It might be difficult to view the LCDs when the ambient lights is very strong due to the reflection effect of the polarizers. One way to solve this issue is to enhance the brightness of the backlight. Nevertheless, this may increases the power consumption of the backlight.